1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container assemblies, and, in particular, to an improved container assembly with means for easily removing the contents of a container, and, more particularly, to an improved container assembly that is compatible with conventional high speed mechanized commercial containerizing as for food stuffs, and most commonly canning.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been a recognized problem that foods and other products having a thick consistency, such as canned meats, including dog or cat foods, tomato paste, refried beans, and many non-food material such as grease, spackling paste, putty, etc., are difficult to remove from a container, be it a can, jar, or plastic tub. Other items such as olives and pickles by way of example, are difficult to remove from their containers as they are immersed in a fluid medium such that the fluid must first be drained, or the items individually lifted to access them. Thus, once the container is opened it is necessary to use a spoon or other utensil to scoop out the from the container. Alternatively, it is necessary to use a knife to cut around the sides of the product to break the seal and cohesiveness between the product and the sides of the container, yet this will fail to address the problem of contents adhering to the bottom and the vacuum that is created as the contents are lifted.
Since it may be desirable to use only a portion of the contents of a container at one time, it should be recognized that it would be undesirable to destroy the container in the process of removing a portion of the contents, such as when opening both ends of the container in order to push out the contents of the container.
Additionally, it is recognized that it is not always possible to have available the proper tools or utensils, e.g., a can opener, for opening the container. This inconvenience is made worse by the fact that if a can opener is available, it will likely become soiled by the contents of the container when used. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to open a container without using any tools or utensils. Similarly, it would be desirable to be able to open a container without contacting the contents. Further, it would be desirable to be able to remove the contents without the need to resort to utensils.
Finally, it would be desirable to be able to restore an airtight seal to the container after opening the container to protect any unused portion of the contents.
However, it is important that any such improvements in container technology conform to existing canning procedures, machinery and assembly lines so as to incur either no or minimal additional costs in the implementation of these improved methods and that these changes not significantly slow down a high-speed mechanized containerizing procedures.
The present invention is directed to a container constructed with a lifting assembly for lifting contents from within the container. The lifting assembly comprises a connector that attaches at one end to a support plate situated at the bottom of the container and that extends substantially to the top of the container. The contents of the container, such as dog or cat food or any other material having a similar consistency, surround the connector and covers the support plate. The connector is attached at its other end to the underside of the top of the container. The container is then sealed in a conventional manner.
When it is desired to open the container, at least a portion of the top is removed from the container. As the top is removed, the connector attached to the underside of the top is lifted, thereby lifting the lower support plate and the contents of the container situated above the lower support plate. The desired amount of the contents of the container for removal may then be removed. In some embodiments, the lid or a separable portion of the top may even be used as a tool for pushing or cutting the contents.
In a preferred embodiment, the top of the container is provided with a ring pull tab, which is bent upward to break the seal along a prescored line in the top cover and then pulled back to remove at least a portion of the top from the container without the use of additional tools or utensils.
The connector may be flexible, or inflexible, and may include a string or wire, but the connector may also be a rod or a hollow tube linked to the lower support plate. A replacement cover may be provided for resealing the container, and may also have means for engaging the connector such that when it is desired to remove additional contents of the container at a later date, the replacement cover would be grasped and pulled up to lift the connector and, in turn, the contents remaining in the container.
The present invention provides an easy to use and practical improved means for content removal which means is readily compatible with present day commercial high speed containerizing machinery and procedures. After insertion of the support plate and connector device into the container, the contents may be inserted therein. When the top cover is then applied to seal the contents therein, the connector is automatically engaged thereby completing the assembly of the content lifting assembly such that it is ready to use upon the subsequent opening of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction that is easy to use;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction with a content removal assembly that is easy to assemble;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction with a content removal assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction with a content removal assembly and manner of assembly that is compatible with existing food containerizing machinery and procedures;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction with a content removal assembly that is reliable;
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved container construction with a content removal assembly that provides for the thorough emptying of the container;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a container which may be opened without the use of extrinsic tools or utensils;
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container which may be completely emptied without the use of tools or utensils;
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container that prevents contact between the hand or other body part of a user with the contents therein;
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container which may be resealable for short term storage of the unused portion of the contents; and
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container which may be recyclable.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the detailed description of the drawings and the accompanying drawings, which are provided by way of example and not limitation.